


dazzle me with gold (and all of your charms)

by LunarLouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Ed has a purpose, Feminine Louis, Feminization, M/M, Public Sex, Uni AU, honestly the last three are only in it because i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarLouis/pseuds/LunarLouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Ed nods. “I bet that you can’t steal a boy of my choice’s wallet and get away with it.”</em>
</p><p> <em>“Sure, you’re on. Which boy?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“That boy,” Ed says, pointing to someone behind Harry. Harry smirks and spins around to see who his victim is but the smile is wiped from his lips when he spots the boy.</em>
</p><p><em>This</em> boy <em>is in tight clothes, jean high-wasted shorts frayed at the ends that only just covers the bottom of his fat ass, black crop top exposing a soft tummy and delicious hips, shiny silver ring through his navel. He’s in high heels and he’s got thick thighs, tan as hell. The bangles on his wrist chime when they knock together with his wild gestures. Harry realizes belatedly the boy is with someone, many someones, and is telling a story, dramatic if the looks on the four girls’ faces are anything to go by. In his back pocket, Harry can make out the bulge of what has to be a wallet.</em></p><p> <em>Harry swallows hard and turns back to Ed slowly. “Fine.”</em></p><p> </p><p> <br/>Harry only accepts the bet to show Ed he <em>can</em>. Probably wasn't one of his most intelligent decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dazzle me with gold (and all of your charms)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while. But well, that's life. I saw one of them AU things on tumblr, and this is the one where someone in your otp kisses the other to distract them while they steal their wallet. I hope you like it ;)
> 
> How I imagined Louis: [xxx](http://i60.tinypic.com/167rshv.png), [xxx](http://i59.tinypic.com/o5xjzk.png)
> 
> Title from Dazzle by Oh Wonder
> 
> ♡

“Holy shit,” Ed laughs, thumbing at his phone. It’s sunny for once, warm rays spilling in through the glass walls of the cafeteria. A couple of students are milling around, but it’s mostly empty. Not so surprising, really. Lunch ended an hour ago, so all that’s left is pizza, soup, and salad.

 

“What?” Harry finally asks, after Ed breaks out into more snickers.

 

Ed looks up from his phone, reaching for his cold pizza to take a bite. “My mate,” he says, voice muffled by chewed food. “Said last night this chick was so wasted she didn’t even realize when he stole her phone.”

 

Harry rolls his eyes. Of course Ed is humored by something so juvenile. “That’s a bit fucked up.”

 

Ed nods gravely, finishing the rest of his pizza by stuffing the entire crust into his mouth, wiggling his fingers together to sprinkle crumbs on the table. “Yeah, said the dude he sold it to didn’t even ask why the screen saver was a shirtless Nick Jonas.”

 

“No,” Harry laughs, causing Ed to raise an eyebrow quizzically. “I mean, it’s fucked up he took it while she was drunk. No skill. I’ve taken things from people while they were completely sober.” _Whoops, Styles. Shouldn’t have said that._

 

At this, Ed’s expression changes into one of peaked interest. “Yeah? How?”

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry sighs, “I don’t know. My mouth? I was a bit of a dick in high school. Picking pockets and stuff, I’d do it to everyone I hooked up with. No idea how they never figured out it was me who was making off with their stuff.” He tries for passive but there’s nothing throwing his friend off of this one.

 

“What the fuck! You never told me that. What do you mean ‘your mouth’?” Ed squeals, pink in the face with laughter.

 

It was great, those days. Like, not morally, but _fuck_ if it was a rush. Bringing guys into his room when his mom and sister are down in the living room sipping tea, getting off together while slipping his nimble fingers into their back pockets, sliding the loose bills out right when they climax. He did it regularly, shit he did it to people he _dated_.

 

One girl in particularly, Lindsey her name was. He dated her for about a year. She was pretty well off, not rich but certainly not poor. She always had cash on her. The really fucked up part was that he suspected she really loved him. She was always buying him gifts like _I was thinking about you and I thought you might like this_. Sweet, sweet girl. And he really liked her too, but only because she was so fucking easy. Kept her money in the same place in her purse no matter how many times she looked back and saw it was missing. It was almost _funny_ with her, the reason he stuck it out so long with sleeping with her exclusively.

 

Ed kicks out and hits him right in the shin. Pain flaring, Harry’s head snaps back into reality. “Fuck, Ed. Good with my mouth, do you really want the details?!”

 

Smirking, Ed shakes his head. “Okay, okay. So you’re saying you could take anything from anyone without them noticing? Just by kissing them?”

 

Harry almost wants to deny it, if only because he doesn’t like where this is going, the deviant look in Ed’s eyes as they keep getting stuck on someone behind him. “Well, I did more than just kiss, usually.”

 

“But do you think you can still do it? Say, steal someone’s wallet just by kissing them?”

 

 _Definitely shouldn’t have said anything._ “Yeah. Probably.”

 

Ed nods. “Okay, I wanna make a bet.” Harry tries to keep a nonchalant expression, but the napkin he’s picking apart to hide the twitch in his fingers gives away the fact that he’s nervous. He did this so long ago, is the thing. And while he doesn’t doubt his skills, he promised himself he’d stop. That he was over those childish antics. “I bet that you can’t steal a boy of my choice’s wallet and get away with it.”

 

Harry lets out a relived breath. In his experience, boys are so much easier. Girls have purses and are surrounded by other girls literally all of the time, and you have to like, _woo_ a girl into sleeping with you, even if it’s just a night. Boys are always down, and Harry usually stuck to them as his targets, especially since they’re so dumb, asking Harry if he’d seen that tenner that they’d had earlier and _believing him_ when he said he hadn’t. He’s had touch and goes with girls, but guys are the easiest pickings.

 

“How much?”

 

“Twenty.” That plus whatever he finds in the wallet. Good payout.

 

“Sure, you’re on. Which boy?”

 

“That boy,” Ed says, pointing to someone behind Harry. Harry smirks and spins around to see who his victim is but the smile is wiped from his lips when he spots the boy.

 

This _boy_ is in tight clothes, jean high-wasted shorts frayed at the ends that only _just_ covers the bottom of his fat ass, black crop top exposing a soft tummy and delicious hips, shiny silver ring through his navel. He’s in high heels and he’s got _thick_ thighs, tan as hell. The bangles on his wrist chime when they knock together with his wild gestures. Harry realizes belatedly the boy is with someone, many someones, and is telling a story, dramatic if the looks on the four girls’ faces are anything to go by. In his back pocket, Harry can make out the bulge of what has to be a wallet.

 

Harry swallows hard and turns back to Ed slowly. “Fine.”

 

Ed urges him on with a point of his chin, mischievous grin still firmly in place. Harry schools his expression into one of confidence but inside he is freaking out. There are four witnesses that appear to be good friends with the boy, plus he’s _gorgeous,_ no doubt he’s aware of it too, which could cause problem for Harry. Pretty, confident boys and girls tend to think they’re too good for random snogs, even if it is college.

 

Slowly making his way over, he sizes up the group. They’re all dressed rather stylishly, primly but a little slutty. They’re probably the type to report petty theft. Harry is having serious doubts about this, but his stupid pride is getting in the way. He doesn’t much like losing a bet, and he would actually really like to kiss this boy… and then make off with his money.

 

Before he can decide _okay lure him away from the group or angle his body away a little or take the damn wallet and just run for it or–_ he’s run out of time and he’s standing right behind the boy with a great view of that ass, and that wallet.

 

The girl with dark skin and curly black hair notices him first, and then one by one they all do, the boy’s story clipping off, pitched, raspy voice falling silent as he turns around to face the new comer.

 

Harry kind of wants to murder Ed. This boy is so fucking _beautiful_ , tan, smooth skin, stormy blue eyes, long lashes thick with mascara. Sharp cheekbones, hollow cheeks that have him wishing he could have gotten this boy to suck his dick before stealing from him.

 

The boy gives him a quick once over, licking his lips. Harry bites down a smirk. _He’s easy_.

 

“Can I help you?” comes his honeyed voice. The girls flanking him share knowing looks.

 

Thinking fast, Harry considers his appearance as a good reason for a complete stranger to approach him. “I– um. You look really nice.” Harry could literally face palm right now. Where the fuck did that come from?

 

Light pink dusts the shorter boys cheeks despite the tan, his thin pink lips quirking up just slightly. “Thank you, that’s very sweet of you…–“

 

“Harry,” Harry blurts, fighting his own blush. He’s never been this fumbling with someone, what the hell. “I’m Harry.”

 

“Louis,” the pretty boy responds, Louis. Pretty, angel-voiced Louis whose wallet he’s supposed to be taking. He spares a quick glance at Ed and sees him watching with rapt attention. When the ginger notices him staring, he winks, mouthing _pussy_ at him. Shaking off the nerves, he redoubles his efforts.

 

“Hi, Louis. Can I kiss you?” Short. To the point.

 

Louis’s entire face brightens at the question, eyes crinkling in mirth, bright smile taking over like the sun breaching a thunderstorm. “Any particular reason, Harry?”

 

“Well,” Harry starts, placing a hand on his upper thigh and dragging it up to the little curve of his hips, settling into the warmth, skin on sun-kissed skin. “Never kissed a boy as pretty as you.” And the truth of the statement helps him thicken his voice the way he’s seen thighs tremble at, upping his somewhat cheesy seduction.

 

Quirking a neatly plucked brow, Louis murmurs, “Oh?” His eyes have darkened considerably, flush still in place but creeping down his neck. His eyes don’t stray from Harry’s once.

 

“Mhm,” Harry tries to respond, mind busy calculating. He takes his cue to place his other hand on Louis’s waist, effectively barring his escape. He tugs so that he steps closer, hands slipping around and down, down, down to that _glorious_ ass, fingers slipping into the crease between cheek and thigh. “Please let me?”

 

Their faces are _so_ close, he can feel Louis’s short breaths huffing against his dry lips, loves that Louis’s eyes keep getting stuck on them. Absently, he thinks of Louis’s friends and what they must think of this interaction.

 

Harry slips a hand up his back, curling around the back of his neck, pulling him in that much closer. “Please?”

 

His answer comes in a jerky nod, Louis’s features pinched in _want_ , a tiny whine escaping his parted lips. Harry surges forward and kisses him bitingly, sort of angry with himself that he’s doing this. He told himself he wouldn’t do it anymore _because_ it was so messed up. Yet here he is, acting on a bet, trying to steal from this sexy boy.

 

Louis meets every harsh jab of tongue with his own sweet strokes, tiny hands curling into the front of his shirt hanging on for dear life. The softness of him only makes Harry kiss harder, tilting his head back to get deeper while the hand still on his ass traces up over the curve, pausing with the tips of his fingers barely tucked into his pocket. He can feel the hard edge of the very object that is the cause of all this.

 

Louis moans quietly, pressing closer. Harry can feel him starting to pant against him, attempting to break the kiss to catch a breath. Harry can’t let that happen. He figures this delicate boy is one who would play coy and make Harry meet him again before he’d get any more kisses and he’s not yet reached his goal. Instead, he chases Louis’s lips when he goes to pull back, sucking his tongue back into his mouth and holding him there by the hand at the nape of his neck

 

Louis sighs and falls back into it easily enough, his lack of fight _really_ doing something for Harry, and anything with his mouth on someone else has always got him going, regardless of whether or not anything happens after. His cock is starting to throb in his pants, the breathy noises coming from Louis fucking with his head. _Focus, Styles._

The audience he still surely has, the girls as well as Ed, are making his hands tremble a little, but when Louis’s hips pivot gently into his, he finds his saving grace. Reassured Louis isn’t going anywhere, he rejoins his hand to Louis’s waist, gripping carefully and helping him grind a little more firmly into his thigh. Louis’s breath hitches and Harry wonders if he’s breaking the ‘kissing only’ rule of the bet, but hardly cares when it feels this good and Louis is this delicious.

 

Guiding his hips into him one more time, he grabs a cheek with one hand, kneading him to the rhythm of his small pleading moans, while slipping the wallet out with the other, quickly sliding it into his own back pocket. He tenses for a second, heart gunning in his chest in anxiety, but when no girl is hitting him over the head with a purse and screaming for campus police, he lets out a giddy laugh against Louis’s mouth. _Relief_ washes over him, warming the icy prickles the dread of being caught caused. He fucking did it.

 

This time when Louis pulls back he lets him, admiring the comical swelling of his lips. Maybe he was a little too rough on this one. Those crystal blue eyes flutter open and they’re glassy, a little dazed, but they lock with Harry’s immediately. “What did you think?” Louis asks gaspingly, little chest rising erratically with his shaky intakes.

 

The question makes Harry bite his lip in guilt. He is _such_ an ass for this, but there’s no going back now and he’s about to get twenty bucks from Ed. “Really good, baby. Fuck, knew you’d be.” Harry winces at the lame response but Louis only looks pleased.

 

“Right, well don’t be afraid to find me if there’s any _other_ things you’ve never done with a boy as pretty as me.” Louis is fucking hot, and Harry is really into his confidence. He might even take up his offer if the guilt of what he’s just done doesn’t eat him alive first. Or Louis if he finds out what he’s done.

 

He slips away before Louis can ask him something horrible, like putting his number in his phone, because he has an inkling that it isn’t _just_ a wallet burning a whole in his pocket right now.

 

Making his way back to his table as casually as possible, he gestures for Ed to get up and thankfully he does, following Harry through the front doors and into the Springtime sun. He takes a huge breath, the air tinted with lavender and honeysuckle and other flowers blooming on campus and it does nothing to soothe the _regret_ lurking on his conscious, but it does wonders to his pride because _Ha! He won!_

 

“You owe me twenty quid!” Harry exclaims, turning to his best mate, smiling hard enough he knows his face is dimpling. He thrusts a hand out, fingers hitting Ed in the chest in his excitement, but Ed shakes his head and steps back.

 

“Nah, mate. I said steal it _and_ get away with it. _If_ when I get out of class you still have it and there aren’t police emails being sent to my phone asking about this student wanting to be questioned on campus theft, _then_ I will give you your money.”

 

Squawking indignantly, Harry shoves at Ed, falling into step with him as he starts the trek to his one thirty class. “That’s not fair. I have it and he’s not running out here after me. I win the bet!”

 

“Nope.” Ed says, popping the ‘p’ and grinning when Harry makes another affronted noise.

 

“Fine, We’ll wait. I’m gonna get the money anyway.” And he’s _sure_ of it… as long as Louis doesn’t check for his phone at all for the next hour and a half. He’s got this. Probably. Maybe.

 

They stop just outside of the door to Ed’s lecture. “We’ll see,” he says, ducking into the room before Harry could think of any clever response, not that he’s had much luck with those today, anyway.

 

He turns on his heal and speed walks back to his dorm, desperate to check if his suspicions are correct and what he’s going to do if they are. He elbows into his room, clothes littering the floor making it difficult.

 

After making sure his roommate is nowhere in sight, he flings the wallet out of his pocket like it’s on fire. Thankfully, it hits the bed and he dives for it. Opening it, he curses under his breath at what he sees. It’s one of those wallets where the iPhone goes on one side and credit cards and cash go on the other.

 

 _Ed_ , that fucker. He _had_ to have known, seen the thick rectangular shape in Louis’s pants and known what it was. _That little bitch knew I wouldn’t win on these terms_. Fuck, Louis could _track_ this phone. See exactly where Harry is.

 

Dragging shaking fingers through his curls, he paces the room. _Can you do jail time for this?_ No, no. Surely not. He could get in trouble at school though. Stealing from another student. And he did it in the _cafeteria_. There’s so many cameras in there, he’s _fucked_.

 

He stands in the middle of his messy dorm room panicking until he literally can’t anymore, alarm clock on his nightstand telling him his class starts in fifteen minutes. He decides to take the damn phone with him because what if Louis tells campus police and they go in his room and _search_? They could find a lot more than a stolen phone, things that Harry actually _could_ do jail time for, especially with his shitty record. This is safer, right?

 

 _Right_. He grabs his bag and shoves the wallet to the bottom, throwing it over his back and exiting the building.

 

The whole class he’s a nervous _wreck_. Ed texted him ten minutes ago telling him he won the bet, but he can’t even respond because he’s not so sure this is worth twenty fucking dollars anymore, and, quite frankly, he’s pissed at Ed. It’s safe to say he doesn’t learn anything in Econ that day.

 

 

He doesn’t end up seeing Ed again until later that night, meeting up with him finally after he begged him to come out for drinks, offering to pay and still give him his winnings. Harry agreed only because it’s Friday and he’s completely paranoid that at any second sirens are going to go off and he’ll be surrounded by police and Louis will be there in a sexy police officer uniform, the ones they sell around Halloween time for adult women, ordering them to–

 

Okay, so he’s making a big deal about this. But this time he left the phone at the dorm just in case, since he doesn’t want to end up losing it while drunk. Even though that would be ideal, he feels better knowing he’s the one with Louis’s stuff, not some random thug itching to make some quick money off of a shiny new iPhone.

 

He spends the night drinking too many fruity cocktails with Ed because they can make each other laugh at their pointed pinkies and delicate sips, making a scene and being absolute menaces. And those little drinks get him drunker than any amount of beers he’s chugged and before he knows it he’s getting head in the girls bathroom.

 

He’s too drunk to make it back to his dorm, so he crashes at Ed’s since his is closer and walking is difficult right now. They squeeze into Ed’s tiny bed together after wiggling out of their jeans, Ed mostly on top of him. It would be awkward with anyone else, but they’ve made out before so he figures their friendship is better than any of the other one’s he’s had.

 

Thinking about it makes Harry kind of want it right now. He’s still drunk enough for his dick to think it’s bloody invincible, and he feels like he needs to get off again to fall asleep comfortably.

 

He nudges Ed’s cheek with his nose, silently asking for kisses, but Ed hits him in the dick and tells him to _go the fuck to sleep_ , squirming against him until they’re both on their sides, with Ed’s back pressed to Harry’s front. Harry pouts but doesn’t push it, throwing a leg over Ed’s waist and nosing into the back of his neck. He eventually doses off, Ed’s familiar cologne lulling him to sleep.

 

~

 

The fucking sun is in his face. Consciousness swimming behind his lids, he cuddles closer into the warm body he’s wrapped around, fighting against wakefulness. He buries his nose into the soft whispery hair tickling his chin, breathing in warmth and faint body spray.

 

A shutter sound goes off along with a whispered _shit_. Giggles erupt before someone shush’s them, and Harry’s eyes are springing open before he’s even realized what’s happened. Picking his head up, (he can’t really sit up without knocking Ed to the floor, who’s wrapped around him like an octopus) he peaks over mussed ginger hair to see that Nick and Rita are pink in the face with held in giggles, each holding their phones out, aimed right at them and–

 

“Oi! Quit it!” He scrambles for the duvet and yanks it over their heads. Ed is going to be so pissed when he sees those pictures, and that’s going to turn into him being pissed at _Harry_ , since nothing is ever Ed’s fault.

 

Against his chest, Ed yawns, stretching. Nick and Rita break out in absolute cackles, more shutter sounds going off and Harry feels the instant Ed goes rigid with realization.

 

All at once, Ed is shoving back and falling out of the small bed, legs tangled in blankets and eyes owlish. Harry can’t help but laugh. He’s going to get shit for this either way, might as well enjoy it.

 

“Delete those, you fucking _pricks_ ,” Ed demands, finally gaining back some dignity by freeing his feet and standing to face their friends. He’s only in pants and a thin t-shirt though, so not too much dignity.

 

Nick is typing furiously at his phone, and Harry knows that he’s posting the pictures on Instagram. Rita laughs good-naturedly at Ed’s irate face, flinging an arm over his shoulders and pulling him into a sideward’s hug, holding her phone out for him to see. “But you two are so cute.” She’s biting back another laugh and Harry chooses to get out of Ed’s warm bed to see for himself.

 

Of course, at some point during the night, his drunk brain decided clothes were just absolutely unnecessary, so now he’s standing in the nude, Ed’s face decidedly redder in embarrassment and setting Nick and Rita off into another set of hysterics. Ed shoots him a glare but he shrugs it off. He’ll lighten up eventually.

Wiping imaginary tears away, Rita finally calms down enough to pull up her pictures, and Harry, Ed and Nick all squeeze in to see. The pictures _are_ quite cute, and all of their friends have had Harry hanging off of them enough to know he’s just cuddly by nature and no one will think badly of Ed for this.

 

The best part is actually the fact that Ed is just as wrapped around him, since he is decidedly _less_ cuddly. Ed grumbles about it, repeating _I’m not cute_ over and over as Nick reads through the responses, but no one is listening to him.

 

Ed tries to kick them all out, but after Nick argues that it’s _his room too, young Edward._ They stay and eat the donuts and coffee Rita bought for them all to share. They smoke through two blunts, sitting in a circle while Nick reads the nasty texts he received from his ex that he managed to turn into a hilarious row, and they’re all in serenity until Nick’s phone goes off and he excuses himself into the hall.

 

Harry’s heart spikes as he thinks about the phone that could be ringing in his dorm, the phone, the wallet, the Louis, the _police_. Sobering up, he shoots to his feet and starts flinging clothes on. Not his shirt by the fit of it, but cleaner than his, probably, he kisses everyone’s cheeks goodbye, and Ed’s too confused about his actions to even pretend to be bothered by it.

 

He tears out of the building, racing across campus to his dorm, taking the steps two at a time even though there’s an elevator. He bursts into his room and Niall screams, almost dropping his towel but definitely dropping the briefs he had in his hand. “Shit, Harry. Gave me a heart attack.”

 

Ignoring him, he makes it to his bed in two strides, flinging his pillow out of the way and pressing his fists into the mattress, head sinking between his shoulders in relief. _It’s still there_. The pale pink wallet case is just where he left it.

 

Plopping onto the bed, he looks up at Niall who’s watching him incredulously, towel replaced with knee length shorts. “Sorry, Niall. Carry on.”

 

Niall just shakes his head and goes about yanking a shirt on, toeing through the mass of clothes on the floor for a pair of socks. Harry watches him for a second before he can’t _not_ ask anymore. He has to know for sure. “So, uh. Niall.”

 

“What’s up, man?”

 

Harry twirls his fingers in the bottom of Ed’s shirt. “Um. Did anyone come looking for me today? Or last night?”

 

Niall’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Not that I know of. Why? You in trouble?” Harry laughs rather fakely, shrugging a shoulder before jumping up and grabbing a towel.

 

“Hopefully not, my friend. I’m gonna hit the showers.” Niall looks at him weirdly but lets it go. Harry really loves his roommate. “There’s still some weed in the grinder if you want.”

 

All he gets is a nod, so he figures everything’s good. He showers quickly but thoroughly, washing away the alcohol smell as well as the sweat. He feels refreshed and slightly less uneasy about the stolen goods in his room. It has been a really long time; maybe Louis doesn’t know how to track phones? Maybe he actually got away with this. The thought doesn’t feel as good as it should.

 

 Making sure the towel is wrapped snug around his waist (his dorm brothers are _ruthless_ and will steal any unaware person’s towel, regardless of whether it’s someone who lives here or a girlfriend), he pads down the hall towards his room.

 

“Hey!” Someone screams, high-pitched, _angry_. Alarmed, Harry turns to see who it is. Maybe there’s some drama about to go down and Harry doesn’t want to miss another throw down.

 

However, standing a few feet away is the boy. The very boy he’s been stressed about for the past twenty-four hours. He’s glowing, wearing all white from head to toe, his tan skin absolutely _radiant_. Hip hugging skirt and another crop top, with some elegant wedges. Heavenly

 

Louis stomps towards him, and he’s so caught up in admiring the way Louis’s hips swing as he walks, so sensual, he can’t defend himself when the tan angel _pounces_ on him, falling to his back _hard_.

 

He’s winded for a moment, vision swimming, but when he can finally focus on Louis, he looks _pissed_. _Oh yeah, he’s angry with me. Phone. Wallet. Right._ Yet all the paranoia he’s felt about this moment is strangely absent, and all he can do is stare in awe at this beautiful boy perched atop his hips, legs straddling him, skirt pushed up and showing more of those _thighs_.

 

“You fucking _asshole_!” The angel is screaming at him, and has probably been doing so for a while now, since a few boys have poked their heads out to see all of the commotion. “Where is it?”

 

Harry doesn’t know what possesses him to do it, but it’s like he physically can’t lie here underneath Louis without putting his hands on his waist, supporting him as if he was going to start _riding_ him (and he becomes aware that his towel _did not_ stay in tact during the fall, and he is in fact naked), which fat luck of that happening with Louis glaring at him like he’d quite like to skin him.

 

Louis slaps at him, his metal bracelet catching him in the chest painfully. “Where the _fuck_ is my phone, you absolute _prick_.”

 

“Not on me, obviously.”

 

Louis seems to grasp that he’s sitting on a naked boy, a rosey blush settling high on his cheeks, but he doesn’t move. “Do you still have it? You better still have it.”

 

“Or else what? It’s not my fault you’re so oblivious.” He’s playing with fire here. He should probably be kissing the ground Louis walks on because he came here himself instead of ratting him out. He’s _so_ lucky.

 

Louis’s face colors with disbelief, mouth opening in shock. “It’s not _my_ fault you kissed me like that!”

 

“Yes it is. I asked you if I could kiss you and you said yes, so. It’s literally your fault.”

 

Louis fish mouths, delicious red flush stretching across his sharp cheekbones. “Ugh! You are insufferable. I can’t _believe_ you’re arguing with me about this. _Give me my phone.”_ Each word is accompanied with a slap of his clutch.

Angry has never been so sexy. Louis is so beautifully flushed, fingernails digging into the meat of Harry’s pecks, back arched with how he’s sitting, hips curved to push his bum out. Harry _wants_ him, so bad, and he’s honestly sorry for what he’s done, but there's not much he can really do.

 

He drags his hands down the boy’s waist, pressing his thumbs into his smooth inner thighs, reveling in the shiver he gets in response. “I’m sorry, Louis.”

 

Louis shakes his head, but his head tips back when Harry reaches around to his favorite place, cupping that enticing ass and _squeezing_. “You can’t–” he breathes, lips parting and Harry really needs to get his mouth on him. “Apology _not_ accepted.”

 

Using his grip on his bum, he rocks Louis forward and Louis gasps, letting him do it again and again and _again_.

 

“Let me make it up to you.”

 

The adorable flush has spread down his throat, blending so pretty with his white top. Louis shakes his head again, “Gimmie my phone.”

 

Harry smirks. He’s getting what he wants, can already tell Louis wants it just as much. “I’ll give it to you, baby. I will. But first, let me have you.”

 

Louis _whines_ , so lovely Harry just has to thrust up against him, hard cock dragging between his thighs against something silky smooth and _fuck_ , that’s hot. “Wearing panties, baby? Gonna let me see? So pretty, you’re _so pretty_.” Harry’s almost positive the hallway has never been so deserted and he’s definitely baking pot brownies for his entire floor in appreciation for the privacy.

 

Louis caves, leaning forward to bring their lips together. _Finally_. He grips the hair at the base of Louis’s neck and _ravishes_ , fully intending to ‘make it up to him’. With his free hand, he tugs at Louis’s tight skirt until it’s low enough for Louis to kick off completely. Louis rips his shirt off and then he’s sitting atop him in white lace panties, cock outlined prettily, pink head peaking out the top. “ _Gorgeous_.”

 

“Please, Harry,” he whimpers, pitching his hips forward, tummy rolling with the action, barbell glittering as it catches the light.

 

Grabbing a soft thigh and supporting his head, he flips them, laying Louis out beneath him, wrapping his legs around his waist. He trails kisses down his smooth neck, biting as he goes to _mark_ him, because hell if this boy isn’t the hottest person he’s ever met and he’s about to _fuck_ him.

 

Sucking kisses down his chest, he slides the panties down his legs, settling between shaking thighs, beautiful view of Louis’s hard cock, flushed and so, _so_ pretty. He sinks his teeth into a thigh and Louis jerks, hand shooting down to tangle into Harry’s hair, yanking _just_ this side of painfull. “I really am sorry, Louis. Gonna show you how much. Fuck, you’re so lovely.”

 

“Harry,” Louis keens, wiggling, desperate for touch, so Harry sucks a finger into his mouth, getting it as slick as possible since he doesn’t have any lube on him. He wets three as good as he can stand to not have them inside the boy writhing beneath him _right now_.

 

He circles a finger around his rim then pushes in. Louis bites off a gasp and spreads his legs wider, and Harry really wants to see what other noises he can pull from Louis’s lips.

 

He works up to three before Louis is kicking at his ribs, begging for him to fuck him, and he honestly can’t even pretend to want to keep fingering him just to tease him. He slides up Louis’s body, kissing him sweetly as he lines up. He presses up close and is about to go for it before he freezes. “Fuck, Lou. Don’t have a condom.”

 

“My clutch, in the zipper part! Fuck, _hurry_. Please, Harry.” Harry spots the little purse up by Louis’s head. Grabbing it, he rips it open, fumbling with the delicate zip, his hands are so _big_ , and the fact that this is Louis-sized is something he doesn’t want to think about while he’s so fucking turned-on as it is.

 

Triumphantly, a condom is found, sachet of lube, too, and he rolls it on and then _yes yes yes,_ he’s pressing into Louis, tight heat wrapping around him. _So fucking good_. When he glances up at Louis, his head is thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream and he looks so beautiful Harry just has to, has to pull back and thrust in, hands wrapping around Louis’s slender wrists, pressing them into the rough carpet.

 

Louis’s answering moan is _loud_ , and he knows it, face darkening cherry red, but it’s Harry’s new favorite sound, and he fucks in again, harder, _aiming_. Short, tan legs encase his hips, pulling him in closer. He builds a pace, rough thrusts that are probably giving Louis carpet burn with how they’re inching up the hall, but Louis is moaning _so loud_ , continuous moans and gasping _uh_ ’s that have his orgasm fast approaching.

 

 “Feel good, baby?” Harry squeezes his wrists, willing Louis to open his eyes, to answer him. “Look at me.” Sweat dampened fringe sticking to his forehead, back arched so elegantly, he rocks into every thrust of Harry’s hips.

 

“You’re– _fuck_. Harry, right there. Don’t stop, please please.” He opens those electric blue eyes and they are wet with tears, swimming with pleasure and they’re almost as beautiful as when they roll back with a scream as he comes, thick pearly white stripping his soft tummy, pooling in his belly button where his piercing glints. He came untouched and what a fucking _sight_ , Harry wishes he could take a fucking picture. Though the mental image is enough to haunt his wet dreams forever.

 

Louis clenches around him, tight and warm; has Harry tumbling into his own finish, panting into Louis’s sweaty neck and tightening his grip around those fragile wrists, bruising with the waves of ecstasy that echo through him.

 

He collapses to the side, shoulder to shoulder with Louis as they catch their breath, chests heaving with exertion. The release cooling on his tan stomach looks really inviting, but before he can heft himself into a sitting position to possibly lick it up, Louis turns his head to him, eyes searching.

 

“I still want my phone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! ♡


End file.
